The invention concerns a sorter with at least two screen baskets, specifically for fiber suspensions. A sorter of this general type is known from EP-A 36329. On this sorter, two screen basket pairs are arranged coaxially one above the other, or one behind the other in a housing. A concentric arrangement of screen basket pairs has the disadvantage that the rotor for the sorting elements must feature support arms on which stock can easily accumulate. Furthermore, also the mounting of the screen baskets, at least of the inner screen basket, is rather difficult to manage. Screen baskets arranged coaxially one behind the other result in a relatively large overall height of the housing unit, causing as well considerable problems in terms of assembly, design and foundry technique. Also using a single, very long screen basket involves the great disadvantage of a very high housing and free installation space above the housing for mounting the screen basket.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a housing unit where a large screen surface is available without encountering the aforementioned disadvantages. This problem is inventionally solved through the features of the present invention.